Day 6 Sad Kiss
by destielis4ever
Summary: Harry wakes up in a cold sweat after reliving his sons murder in a nightmare, afterwards his husband Draco comforts him. Warning child torture and child murder is featured in this story, please, read at your own risk.


" _Daddy!" A young boy, no older than three sobbed out terrified and in pain between rounds of the cruciatus curse. The black haired women who also happened to be the boys great aunt that was casting the torture curse laughed evilly when another high pitched scream came from the boys small and trembling body. He thrashed on the ground between the quickly cooling bodies of his grandparents Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. "DADDY! PAPA!" the toddler cried out desperately between sobs for one of his parents when the curse was lifted once again._ _A few feet away Harry and Draco struggled against their restraints trying with all their willpower to get to their son. They both tried even harder when their precious baby boy screamed out in pain again. Realizing that there was no way to break the spells that had them tied up. Harry turned his head towards Voldemort, the monster that ordered Bellatrix to torture their son and begged. "Please," Harry pleaded, his voice still hoarse from the screams he let out earlier when it was his turn under Bellatrix cruciatus._ _"Please let him go, take me, torture me, kill me just please don't hurt him. He's innocent, only a baby he doesn't deserve it, he's not apart of this." Harry continued tears rolling down his already stained cheeks. Beside him, Draco nodded begging too._ _Voldemort smirked and walked closer to them, he bent down so he was eye level with Harry who was kneeling. Voldemort put one of his fingers under Harry's chin, making it so Harry had to look into his red eyes. "Potter, Potter, Potter," he tsked, "he is a part of this because you, both of you are." Voldemort continued. he then turned to Bellatrix, who looked at him with crazy, admiring eyes. "Bellatrix, kill the boy," Voldemort ordered walking back to his previous spot._ _"Yes my lord," Bellatrix said with a slight curtsy, "anything for you." Bellatrix stood and pointed her crooked wand at her great nephew._ _"NO, SCORP!" Draco yelled thrashing violently trying to get to his son, it was still no use the spells were just too strong for his weakened state. he slumped against the restraints and weakly looked up, "aunty Bella please..." Draco started to plea looking up at his aunt with a miserable broken expression marring his face along with tears, blood, dirt, and scratches. "Please don't kill him, he's your great nephew, he's your blood, the true heir to both the Malfoy and Black family," Draco tried to reason._ _Bellatrix sneered, "that filthy little half-blood, born from a blood-traitor, heir don't make me laugh, you are no nephew of mine and neither is he." She giggled crazily, "I'll be doing the world a favour by getting rid of his dirty blood." She turned and pointed her wand again and yelled, "AVADA KADAVRA!" A green light appeared from her wand and hit the small boys chest, his body instantly went still._

"NO! SCORP!" Harry yelled shooting up in bed covered in a cold sweat. "No no no," Harry muttered to himself as he sat up and brought his knees to his chest and buried his face into them rocking back and forth slightly as a wave of sobs erupted from him. He always felt so useless and weak when he remembered his son's death knowing he was there and wasn't able to do anything.

Harry sobbed some more when he felt his husband's arms circle around him and a soft kiss on the top of his head. "Sssh Harry it'll be alright it was just a nightmare," Draco whispered into his ear while brushing Harry's hair back and whipping away the tears. "What happened?" He asked knowing it usually helped Harry if he talked about it.

Harry sniffles and replied between sobs" It was th-th-that night dray the n-n-night I I killed Voldemort." Harry took in a deep breath and Draco rubbed his back, "the night S-Scorpius wa-was k-k-ki-killed." He continued before bursting out crying again as he clung tightly to Draco burying this face into his husband's shoulder.

"W-what kind of hero am I if I can't even save my own son? He died because of me, i-if I hadn't been Harry bloody Potter Scorpius, and your parents would all still be here, Voldemort wouldn't have gone after them." Harry confessed to what he had been feeling since that night for the first time. "I miss him dray, he'd be four next week."

Tears we're priming at the edge of Draco's eyes now too but he couldn't cry, Harry needed him to be strong now. "Harry, it's not your fault, I was there too, I wasn't able to do anything either. I know how you feel, it kills me inside to know they're all gone and I wasn't able to do anything but we have to move on." Draco tried to reason in a weak voice but how could he when he didn't believe it himself. They were both broken from their son's death.

Harry clung tighter to Draco, "please, Mon Amour calm down, crying won't bring him back no matter how much we w-wish it." Draco was crying now too as more and more memories of Scorpius resurfaced for the first time in weeks. The couple sat on the bed clutching each other as they cried and mourned for their son who was just an innocent casualty of war.


End file.
